elita_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchy Television (Album)
"Anarchy Television", sometimes stylized as "Anarchy T.V", is the debut studio album by Elita. It was released on October 4th, 2022, by Columbia Records, mainly through streaming and digital download. The album was also certified Platinum on February 24th, 2023, by RIAA. Background & Reception After she finished the recording and polishing up both Sick Girl and her second EP, Elita began working on the concept and the songs for her debut album. In late 2020, on Twitter, Elita announced that the third album would be centered not in her, but in a particular "character". In early 2018, Elita briefly explained the album’s plot. A few months later she posted the album’s cover, revealing the tracklist and the album’s title. She also revealed that there was a "alternative cover", which referred to the iTunes cover. "Anarchy Television" was well praised by criticism and has received generally positive reviews and analysis from music critics. AllMusic gave it a 4 and a half star, calling it a “''catchy''” and “''good body of work''”. Rolling Stone gave it a 4 star, calling it “upstanding and somewhat great”. UQ Music ''described the EP's main aesthetic as "''pastel, glitchy and impulsive", and all the tracks as "adorably frantic and frighteningly cute". The album was also exceptionally well-received across media. Theme "Anarchy Television" mainly tells the story of "TV_Lassie", a character who acts as the narrator of all the album songs. Is about how Lassie sees her life and the life of the people around her. Elita described the album's point as to "want to observe a certain point, but not realize that you are being observed". Singles The album's lead single, "Dollar Menu", was released at digital music services on August 11, 2022, along with the pre-order of the album on the iTunes Store. The song debuted at number #26, on the Billboard Hot 100. The official video was released on YouTube the same day and got more than 2 million views on the first day of release. In it we can see Elita (implied to be TV_Lassie) going to a vintage fast food, where she finds out a conspiracy. "VHS Girl" was released as the second single from the album on September 9, 2022. Unlike its predecessor, the song behaved more modestly on the charts, being that I debut on the Brazilian, Canadian, Swedish and American charts on the tops 40-60 On September 14, a music video was uploaded to YouTube, which had 7 million visits with just 24 hours, which shows Elita (like TV_Lassie) arriving at a motel where she is watched by security cameras (which have life own). Dollarmenu.png|"Dollar Menu"|link=Dollar Menu VHSgirl.png|"VHS Girl"|link=VHS Girl Tracklist Trivia * This is Elita's first visual album. * The original cover art was designed by Josefin Jonson (knowed as Pastelae), the same designer that has did the video of the snippets from "K-12", by her friend Melanie. * Short-Circuit is the longest song in this album, with the song length at 5 minutes and 24 seconds. Empty Eyes is the shortest song on the standard version of the album, lasting for 2 minutes and 37 seconds. * Elita has set some of the audios on 'hidden'. ** The audios she has set on hidden are Channel Select, No Signal, Empty Eyes and Short-Circuit. Credits * Quartz097 * BananaWell * Four Eyed Sphere Category:Albums Category:Elita Category:Anarchy Television Category:Explicit Category:2022